Linked By Spirits - The Beginning
by ArtSketch
Summary: After PacWorld is at peace with the humans and ghosts, Betrayus and a human girl begins to have strange dreams about each other.When they meet each other they discover their spirits are linked and don't seemed pleased about it.But when a evil rises, it's up to their link to save n these two put their hates for each other aside or will evil win? REWRITTEN TO MAKE LONGER
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - The Dream Pt 1_**

**(At Maze High)**

At Maze High, in the middle of a history class, a girl sat at her desk with a annoyed look as paper balls were thrown at her face ever 10 seconds.

She had brown hair with dark gray eyes and pale skin.

She wore a black T-shirt with red shorts and high top red converse with a neckless of a red star with one eye around her neck.

_*Just focus Amber just focus, don't pay any mind to Maria*_Amber thought.

''Chuck down these paper balls stupid human!"Maria teased.

Amber growled, a burning flame filling her chest as her hands clutched into fist.

''Ignore her Amber, she's just messing with you to get you in trouble"A girl whispered from beside Amber.

She had brown hair with red eyes and pale skin.

She wore a white T-shirt with black skinny jeans along with gray converse with a neckless of a moon on fire around her neck.

''I know I know"Amber whispered back''No need to remind me Loki"

Loki narrowed her eyes at her friend''Ok, but I see that flame growing in your chest though"

Suddenly, Amber felt something hard hit her in the head and she saw Maria and her other friends, Angle and Serena holding up erasers.

_*ARE YOU KIDDING ME!*_Amber thought as the flame inside her chest rose.

''Whats wrong human, are you angry?If you are, why don't you teach me a lesson?"Maria grinned and threw a eraser at Amber.

Amber quickly dodged it and turned her attention away from Maria.

This caused the purple pacworlder to get angry and throw another eraser at Amber, hitting her in the head again.

''I'am talking to you human!"She growled.

Amber still ignored her, watching Ms. Globulus instead.

''Now students, the bell will ring in 20 minutes and I really want to show you this quick 15 minute video on Pac World War"Ms. Globulus said as she pulled up a video from her computer.

''Another boring video!?"Amber heard Maria whisper/yell''Snooze alert!"

Amber rolled her eyes, unlike the other students, she liked watching history videos.

**_~PacWorld was a peaceful planet. Until the Ghost Wars of the lost century.~_**The video spoke.

Amber perked up at the name of the Ghost Wars, she always found that war interesting.

**[After Class]**

After class, Amber and Loki headed to the cafeteria where boy waited for them.

His skin was pale while his eyes were black and his hair was blond.

He wore a yellow T-shirt with black skinny jeans along and black dress shoes with a neckless of a triangle with one eye around his neck.

''Took you two long enough to get here"The boy huffed.

Amber grinned''Awww, did little Bill miss us all morning?"She teased.

Bill rolled his eyes.

''Will you two stop playing around already, I'am starving and the line is only getting longer"Loki said.

With that said, the three got in line and grabbed their lunch.

Once seated, the three began to eat and chat about their lives.

Until…

''Well if it isn't the weirdo trio"A voice said.

Loki rolled her eyes while Bill and Amber growled in annoyance.

''What do you want now, Maria~" Amber asked, spitting Maria's name like it was venom.

''I just wanted to say hi to my favorite dorks"Maria said, giving a harmless look while her friends behind her snickered.

''If you don't mind, Maria, we'er trying to eat and looking at you makes us all lose our appetite"Bill grinned, taking a bit out of his sandwich.

Maria growled''Why you piece of sh-"

The purple pacworlder was cut off by the intercom coming on.

**~Pardon this interruption students and staff, but I have reserved word that today's school time will be cut short due to a certain visit by our President later this afternoon, so after lunch you are all free to go back to your dorms and relax until you are called outside, thank you~**

After that, Amber, Bill and Loki stood up from their seats and walked away from Maria with their now empty trays.

''You heard the principle Maria, if you need us, we'll be in our dorms"Loki snickered.

Maria growled at them.

**[At Amber's and Loki's Dorm]**

''Thanks for letting me stay in y'all's dorm, Dipper has been getting on my nervous with his talk about aliens and all that stuff"Bill said, taking a seat on the mini couch in the dorm.

''Anytime Bill"Amber smiled as sat beside him, yawning a bit.

''Looks like someone is sleepy"Loki said, giggling at Amber's sleepy face.

Amber blushed in embarrassment.

''What time did you go to bed last night?"Bill asked.

Amber blushed again''Ummm…2:00 in the morning…"

''Amber!Your not suppose to be going to bed that late!"Loki snapped, looking at her roommate with a disapproval look.

''I'am sorry! I just lost track of time is all!"Amber held her hands up in defense.

Loki sighed''Just don't do it again"

Amber nodded to her before she felt a nudge from Bill.

''Why don't you take a nap, Amber?" Bill suggested.

''I'am fine guys, I don't need a nap" Amber protested, giving a small yawn again after.

''Amber!Either you take a nap or no more scary movies or video games!" Loki snapped.

Amber frowned''Ok ok!You don't need to act like a mother to me!"

Loki rolled her eyes and walked over to the the chair beside Bill and started reading the book 'GHOST - The Real Truth'.

With a groan, Amber stood up and headed over to hers and Loki's mini room area.

Climbing into her bed, Amber collapsed and faced the wall.

_*I guess a nap could help…I just don't get it…I've always slept fine after staying up until 2 in the morning…but lately I've been extremely sleepy*_Amber thought, yawning as her eyes closed.

**[Amber's Dream]**

**_Amber's POV_**

_The smell of smoke from a fire hit my noise like someone banging a pan to my head and a scream hit my ears._

_''What in the world?"I thought as my eyes opened._

_I was in some sort of castle and in front of me were shadows of creatures._

_But at the entrance there were Pacpeople along with a few human._

_''What's going on?"I thought._

_Suddenly, the clash of metal grabbed my attention and in the center of the room was a huge dragon made of complete shadow with purple glowing eyes and silver talons._

_In front of the beast was a girl._

_She had fiery red hair with grays colored eyes mixed with red while she had pale skin._

_She wore thin armor on her body along with a red scarf around her neck and a sword made of fire in her hands._

_Under her armor was a gray T-shirt with a symbol on it with black shorts._

_On her hands were red gloves with silver claws at the end and around her neck was a neckless with a moon on fire._

_''She looks a lot like…me!"I thought with wide eyes._

_~I've had enough of you, brat!Time to finish you off once and for all!~ The shadow dragon spoke before launching a purple beam at the girl._

_Luckily she dodged it by jumping into the air, above the attack._

_~Now Betrayus!~The girl yelled and soon a ghost appeared from her body with a blue fireball in his hands._

_A gasp escaped my mouth._

_''Impossible!How is Betrayus in this dream!?"I said in shock._

_Betrayus shot the blue fireball at the shadow and the dragon cried in pain._

_~Good job Betrayus!~The girl said with a smile._

_The ghost lord grinned a bit before disappearing into the girl's again._

_~Ahh! I'll destroy you and your link stupid human!~The dragon hissed and short a blast of purple energy at the girl._

_But before I could see what happened, the world faded around me in ripples._

_''WAIT! I CAN'T WAKE UP NOW! I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" I yelled before the world became dark._

**[Out Of The Dream]**

**_No POV_**

Amber's eyes shot open and the sound of her friends voices called to her.

She looked up to see Bill and Loki towering over her with worried looks.

''Amber are you ok?You were asleep for a hour until me and Bill saw you tossing and turning while mumbling" Loki asked.

''I'am fine…it was just a dream is all" Amber said, sitting.

''Well the principle can on a minute ago so let's head outside"Bill said.

With a nod, the three left their dorm and headed outside where their president and his brother, Betrayus, waited.

Thought, the dream Amber had was stuck in her mind the whole walk outside.

_*That dream…it has to mean something…but what*_Amber thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Dream Pt 2**

**[Earlier That Day At The Round House]**

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT YOU CAN'T FIX THE REPOSITORY!?" Betrays yelled, his whole ghost body catching on fire.

''Now brother, I'am sure we can fix it but it mite talk longer then expected" President Spheros said.

Betrays narrowed his eyes at his brother''How long?"He growled.

''By my research and math solving, it will take about…1,200 years to restore the repository"Sir C said ''But to revive your body only, it will take…900 years"

Betrayus growled in anger, his body flaring up once more in rage.

''Isn't there another way!?"He asked.

Sir C was silent for a moment before shaking his head''Afraid not Betrayus"

_*Great!Now I'am stuck as a ghost for the rest of my after life!*_The ghost lord thought.

With a sigh, Betrayus floated to the exit of his brothers office.

The fire around his body calm as he dropped his head in sadness.

''This is all that lemon balls fault! I could have my body right now if it wasn't for his clumsiness"Betrayus mumbled before leaving''I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me"

**[In Betrayus's Room]**

Once in his quarters, the fire ghost laid himself on his bed, curling up into a ball.

All he ever wanted was to have his body back!

Was that to much to ask!?

_*Apparently it is…*_Betrayus thought, holding his stuffed rabbit close to him.

Before the ghost lord knew it, he had fallen into slumber.

**[In Betrayus's Dream]**

**Betrayus's POV**

_The sound of cries and the clash of metal snapped my eyes open to see I was no longer in my room._

_I was in some type of shadow castle with fire touches coving the place._

_I looked around and saw that on one side of the castle, a small army of shadow monsters rested while on the other side, a small army of Pacworlders and human stood._

_But in the center, a huge shadow dragon stood with purple glowing eyes._

_Looking up at him was a human female with she had fiery red hair with grays colored eyes mixed with red while she had pale skin._

_She wore thin armor on her body along with a red scarf around her neck and a sword made of fire in her hands._

_Under her armor was a gray T-shirt with a symbol on it with black shorts._

_On her hands were red gloves with silver claws at the end and around her neck was a neckless with a moon on fire._

_''Is it me or are some of her characteristics similar to me?Like the gloves for example"Betrayus asked to no one in particular._

_Suddenly, the shadow dragon and the girl started to battle each other, but Betrayus didn't pay that much attention._

_Until…_

_He suddenly saw himself fly out of the girl's body with a blue fireball former in her hands._

_''Wait WHAT!?"Betrayus exclaim ''WHAT AM I DOING IN THIS DREAM!?MORE IMPORTANT, WHY WAS I IN THAT GIRLS BODY!?"_

_The ghost lord saw himself shot the blue fireball at the dragon._

_~AHHH!~The dragon cried._

_~Good job Betrayus!~The girl said, smiling at the ghost lord._

_Betrayus saw himself grin before flying into the girls body again._

_~Ahh! I'll destroy you and your link human!~The dragon hissed before shooting a blast of purple energy at the girl and himself._

_But before the beam got close to the two, the world around Betrayus started to fade and disappear._

_''WAIT! I can't wake up yet! I have to know if I live or not!"Betrayus yelled._

**[Out Of Betrayus's Dream]**

**No POV**

Betrayus shot up from his bed breathing heavily as his red glowing eyes looked around franticly.

A knock at the door caused the ghost lord to give off a small yelp before hearing a familiar voice.

''Sir, your slug smoothly is ready"The voice of Butt-ler calmed Betrayus down.

With a sigh of relief, the fire ghost got up from his bed and opened his door to see his butler holding a smoothly with green slugs in it out to him.

Betrayus grabbed the glass and took a drink from it before looking at

Butt-ler.

''Thank you Butt-ler"He said.

''Your welcome sir"Butt-ler said''Also, your brother said he was going to pay Haze High a visit later today and wanted to know if you would like to attend"

Betrayus nodded''Sure, why not"

With that, the ghost lord shut the door and sat down of his bed, thinking of his weird dream as he took a sip from his slug smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - Let The Hunt Begin_**

''I wonder why the President is coming to visit Maze High anyway" Amber questioned as her friends and her stood in the large crowd of people.

''Maybe Pac asked him too"Bill suggested, shrugging at his guess.

''Maybe, but it is kinda cool that President Spheros is coming, I do have a couple of questions I'd like you ask him"Loki said, as you stared off into space.

''There she goes again"Amber grinned with a snicker.

''And I though she wasn't going to be 'Nerd Loki' anymore"Bill chuckled.

Loki snapped out of her thoughts and glared at her friends.

Suddenly, President Spheros walked onto the stage (That was set up for him) and the students around Amber and her friends cheered.

Though as the president started to speak, Amber got a glance of Spheros's brother and her eyes widen.

_*Betrayus is here too!?*_Amber was taken back.

The ghost lord simply floated near the side of the stage, drinking what looked like a smoothy with slugs.

_*Gross!Who drinks a slug smoothy!?*_ Amber made a look of sickness._ *Seriously, I just had to have a dream about a ghost who's ego is bigger then Maria's and eats as well as drinks the grosses things!?*_

Suddenly, Amber was pulled from her thoughts as a feeling of worry rode in her as she caught movement of something dark by the corner if her eyes.

She turned her head quickly and saw 6 shadows of wolves when there weren't even any wolves.

They were at least two feet with red glowing eyes and teeth as well as claws.

_*Wait!Those look like the shadows from the dream!*_Amber realized_*B-but that's impossible!It was only a dream!…Right?*_

''Amber are you ok?"Bill asked, seeing that his friend was staring at the wall of the school with worry.

Amber looked at him quickly and shook her head''I'am fine Bill, I just need to…go to the bathroom, I feel a bit weird"

''Weird?"Bill repeated confusedly.

Loki looked at her friend with worry''Want me to come with you?Just in case something else is wrong?"

Amber shook her head''I'll be fine Loki, you two stay here and I'll be back in a little bit"

Bill and Loki had nervous looks but they trusted their friend a and nodded.

With that, Amber made her way out of the crowd and back into the school.

**[Meanwhile]**

As President Spheros continued speaking to the student, Betrayus leaded back and slowly drank his slug smoothy.

All of the students didn't seem to pay much attention to the ghost lord and he could of cared less, after all, he ruled the Nether World so he got plenty of attention from his ghost subjects.

Suddenly, as Betrayus scanned the group of students, he spotted someone that almost made his eyes pop out of his ghost head.

Talking to two other students was the girl from his dream!

_*W-what is she doing here!?*_ Betrayus nearly choked on a slug at the sight of the girl.

He then saw her head back into the school with a worried look.

_*Maybe she knows something about the dream*_Betrayus thought as he handed his slug smoothy glass to Butt-ler.

''Butt-ler, I'll be right back, I need to ummm…use the bathroom"The ghost lord lied before flying towards the school without anyone seeing him.

**[Meanwhile]**

Red eyes narrowed as a pack of what seemed to be shadow wolves, watched Amber walk back into the school.

Growls could be heard while the wolf in front chuckled.

''So…Lord Nanook was right, one link still lives"He said as a smirk appeared on the shadow's face''Not for long though"

''Commander Alpha, there seems to be a ghost following her"A wolf said.

Alpha looked up to see Betrayus heading towards the school as well.

''Fang, Shadow, you two come with me to kill the girl"Alpha ordered ''Scar, Claw, Kira, you three get Betrayus"

Scar, Claw and Kira nodded and the three traveled after Betrays, making sure no one spotted then.

Alpha licked his fangs as he growled with a killer look in his blood eyes.

''Let the hunt begin…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 - Specter_**

_*This is not real…what I saw was not real…it's impossible!*_Amber thought as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

''Just calm down and relax, Amber, nothing in that dream was real…" She told herself as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

''So you Amber?The link my lord was talking about"A deep voice said from behind Amber.

Her eyes shot open and through the mirror's reflection, she could see three shadow wolves.

The two in the back were 2 feet while the one in front was 3 feet, all 3 had their teeth showing with a hungry look in their red bloody eye.

Amber stun around to face the wolves as the 3 foot one walked closer to her.

''Such a shame we have to kill her at such a young age, commander Alpha"One of the wolves spoke from behind the 3 foot one, faking a sad expression.

The wolves beside him smirked''But we'll make sure her death is quick, Fang"

_*Death…*A_mber thought with wide eyes.

''Indeed Shadow, now…kill her!" Alpha barked as he pounced at Amber, Fang and Shadow following.

Immediately she dodged the wolves attack by ducking and doing a roll, causing the three wolves to hit the wall hard.

Amber quickly got to her feet and took off out of the bathroom.

Alpha stood to his feet with a angry look''After her!We must not let her get away!"He growled as he chased after Amber.

Fang and Shadow stood up and growled, following their leader.

Meanwhile, Amber ran through the halls, building up speed when she heard snarling and growling not far behind her.

_*Why do those wolves want to kill me!?I don't even know who they are!*_Amber thought_*And how do they know me!?*_

Suddenly, she saw three other wolves in front of her, all 2 feet with a cornered Betrayus, growling and getting ready to pounce at the ghost lord.

''Betrayus!?"Amber yelled in shock, stopping in her tracks.

The three wolves turned their head to her and growled.

_*Oh no…*_Amber thought.

''Wasn't commander Alpha suppose to kill her with Fang's and Shadow's help!?"Questioned a female wolf.

''They were, but I guess we'll have to take care of her, Kira"A male one answered before turning to another male''Claw, watch the ghost, me and Kira will take this human down"

Kira grinned''Two kills in one day, aren't we luck, Scar"

The two wolves then charged at Amber, teeth out and ready to dig into fresh meat.

But like Alpha, Fang and Shadow, Amber dodged the attack by jumping out of the way before they could jump at her.

Claw barked and charged at Amber, snarling when he pounced up at her.

But Claw was knocked down by Betrayus's fireball as he suddenly disappeared into black dust.

Amber was surprised as she looked at the fire ghost.

Betrayus was holding another fireball in his hands with a grin''Your welcome"

Amber rolled her eyes_*Pac was right about his personality*_She thought.

Suddenly, Kira and Scar stood to their feet again just as Alpha, Fang and Shadow appeared.

Both Amber and Betrayus backed up as the group of wolves growled at them and charged.

Quickly, Amber and Betrayus made a break for it, Alpha and his pack close behind.

''Well, if this is the end, I just want you to know Betrayus…I HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU AND CREATURES LIKE THOSE WOLVES!"Amber said, yelling the last part when Shadow snapped at her legs.

''Me too…I HAD THE SAME DREAM AS WELL!"Betrayus said, dodging Kira's attempt to pounce at him.

Suddenly, a blast of blue fire passed by them and knocked Alpha and his pack down before they disappeared.

Amber and Betrayus stopped in their tracks and looked at the spot Alpha and his pack once were.

''You two sure were in a tight situation, I'am surprised you survived Alpha and his pack this long"A voice spoke from behind the two.

They spun around and immediately, Betrayus growled with a glare.

Amber simply stared with a little blush on her cheeks.

Floating down in front of the two was a tall gray ghost with a curved appendage on his head resembling well-styled hair wearing a cravat with a black bow-tie on his chest and white cuffs on his wrist.

''Specter!?What are you doing here!?Your suppose to be in the Nether World!"Betrayus growled.

''Did you really think you could lock me away forever Lord Betrayus?I'am smarter then I look"Specter rolled his eyes''Plus, you two looked like you needed assistance with Alpha"

''We could of handled it ourselves!" Betrayus snapped.

''Please, you don't stand a chance Betrayus…but this lovely lady did well handling Alpha and his two pack members"Specter said, floating down to Amber and taking her hand ''My apologize miss, I'am Specter"

Amber blush deepened a bit at the contact this his hand and her own ''I-I'am Amber, a pleasure to meet you"

Betrayus rolled his eyes''What do you want anyways, Specter?"

''I can't tell you anything besides for you two to follow me"Specter said, releasing Amber's hand.

''Why not!?"Betrayus questioned with a snap.

''Because it was a order, now are you following me or not?"Specter asked.

''I am…if it explains why that shadow wolf 'Alpha' was trying to kill me and Betrayus"Amber said, her blush vanishing.

''And it does my lady, just follow me" Specter offered his hand to Amber and she gladly took him, this time keeping herself from blushing.

Betrayus huffed''Fine…"


End file.
